Secret Thoughts
by tfny
Summary: This is another Harry/Hermione story. Basically Harry goes to live with Hermione for the last month of vacation and they get to talking about feeling deep within themselves. Please review it.
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry was walking up to the front door of a white normal muggle apartment where his best friend, Hermione, lives. He couldn't stand having to live with the Dursley's for another month, and Hermione had asked him to come and live with her in her new apartment that where she lives with her older sister Jenny.   
Harry knocked twice before someone answered. Jenny opened the door. "Hey, Harry right?"  
"Hi you must be Jenny." He said hesitating.  
"Yeah, come on in," she said opening the door wider. "here let me help you this must be heav-'  
"Harry!" came a soft soothing voice Harry knew too well. "Hey." She went over to where Harry stood and gave him a big hug. "You meet my sister Jenny?" she asked.  
"Yeah I did", "Nice meeting you" he said to Jenny.  
"You too." She said then turned to talk to Hermione. "Great so I'll see you guys again in two week."  
"Oh? Where are you going?" he asked calmly.  
"I need to just go out of town for a couple of weeks, business trip." Said Jenny. "Anyways," she said as she picked up her bags. "see you guys soon k'? Don't get into any trouble."   
"We won't" Harry and Hermione said in unison. After that Jenny left.  
"Come, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Said Hermione leading Harry around the apartment showing him around. "Here's the kitchen and the living room." She said then went down a short hallway "This is Jenny's room." She said pointing at a door to the right. Then walked down a little more. "That will be your room and this is my room right here." She said and pointed to the room with an open door on which there was a big sign that said 'Princess Is In'  
"Great then" said Harry. "I'll just drop my bags here"   
"Ok. You hungry." she asked.   
"Not really."  
"Come on, I'll order pizza."  
Harry nodded slightly  
"Good."  
  
After a box of pizza and two movies Harry and Hermione were getting really tired and decided to go to bed. Hermione couldn't sleep, or at least she didn't feel like going to bed. She was sitting in her room on her bed with an emerald green comforter, cross-legged with a big pink pillow at her feet. She had nothing better to do so she was doing her nails while listening to her cd player. She heard a light knock on her door. "Come in" she said softly. "Sorry did I wake you"  
"No I.. I couldn't fall asleep, thought I heard you awake." Harry went over to the arm-chair at the corner of Hermione's room. "God, it's nice to get away from the wizarding world for a change."  
"Yeah it is, but don't get get used to it we're going to school in a couple of weeks remamber."  
"Yeah I know. You like living in the muggle world?"  
"Yep," she said and then looked up at Harry "I like to call it the Real world, it's kind of hard fitting in with two different places at once you know what I mean?"  
Harry ndded as he looked around her room. It was a typical 15 year old girl's room. Her walls were light periwinkle blue, and here window had orange and pink short drapes flowing from it. On here wooden night stand was a mirror five of six candles and a couple of picture frames. He could see her open closet door and her bookshelf. On her desk there was a computer. He was sure more than ever of asking her one question, "Herm… do you ever wish you could go back?" He began and with that he got her full attention.  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused.  
"I mean, do you ever wish that you weren't a witch…That you could live in the real world the whole time…. Be part of only one place where you don't need magic to get through life?" after those word Harry was stading right next to Hermione's bed she was now looking at him in the eyes thinking in her head trying to carefully pick the words. And then she finally said.  
"Honestly?….." she looked around her room then shutting her eyes and then look back at Harry. After a long pause she said "……..all the time."  
Harry could see there was a single tear on her cheek. He suddenly wished he'd never asked that question. Then quickly said " Oh god Hermione, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…."  
"It's alright.. Do you?"  
Harry stood there for a moment then slowly sat on the bed and nodded. "Of course" he said softly. "All my life I've lived in this one environment where kids grew up went to school, went to college, got jobs, moved to a small town and started a family. Where people learned about how the universe works and the way life is. And then all of the sudden I find out that I belong to a completely different world. A world of magic." Harry finished now looking straight at Hermione.  
"If you could go back….Would you?"  
"I…I don't know"  
Hermione was on the verge of tears  
"Oh, Hermione please don't cry, I didn't mean to bring this up I sorry I did"  
"No….Don't be."   
"I had no idea you felt that way."   
"I guess it's just remorse. It'll pass"  
"Maybe"  
Hermione was now crying. Harry slowly embraced her "Shh. It's okay Herm. Don't cry." He kissed her softly on the head then she slowly pulled away looking deep into his eyes trying to break into a smile. He slowly leaned in and she knew what he wanted to go he needed her and she needed him at this moment. He moved in closer and brushed his lips over hers lightly and softly running his fingers through her hair moving it away from her face. Pushing her gently onto he back and kissing her neck and then went back to her mouth slowly kissing her now his tongue had a mind of it's own as it explored her mouth. Then her hand was in his hair and he was kissing her neck again then she slowly pulled away and so did he "Harry..." She looked deeper in his eyes and he knew what she was going to say, "please, just not tonight"  
"You're right… we shouldn't" he got up to leave, but Hermione stopped him.  
"Wait, stay here please. I don't wanna be alone." Harry nodded and laid next to her on her bed facing her and slowly running his hand over hers.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry was walking up to the front door of a white normal muggle apartment where his best friend, Hermione, lives. He couldn't stand having to live with the Dursley's for another month, and Hermione had asked him to come and live with her in her new apartment that where she lives with her older sister Jenny.   
Harry knocked twice before someone answered. Jenny opened the door. "Hey, Harry right?"  
"Hi you must be Jenny." He said hesitating.  
"Yeah, come on in," she said opening the door wider. "here let me help you this must be heav-'  
"Harry!" came a soft soothing voice Harry knew too well. "Hey." She went over to where Harry stood and gave him a big hug. "You meet my sister Jenny?" she asked.  
"Yeah I did", "Nice meeting you" he said to Jenny.  
"You too." She said then turned to talk to Hermione. "Great so I'll see you guys again in two week."  
"Oh? Where are you going?" he asked calmly.  
"I need to just go out of town for a couple of weeks, business trip." Said Jenny. "Anyways," she said as she picked up her bags. "see you guys soon k'? Don't get into any trouble."   
"We won't" Harry and Hermione said in unison. After that Jenny left.  
"Come, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Said Hermione leading Harry around the apartment showing him around. "Here's the kitchen and the living room." She said then went down a short hallway "This is Jenny's room." She said pointing at a door to the right. Then walked down a little more. "That will be your room and this is my room right here." She said and pointed to the room with an open door on which there was a big sign that said 'Princess Is In'  
"Great then" said Harry. "I'll just drop my bags here"   
"Ok. You hungry." she asked.   
"Not really."  
"Come on, I'll order pizza."  
Harry nodded slightly  
"Good."  
  
After a box of pizza and two movies Harry and Hermione were getting really tired and decided to go to bed. Hermione couldn't sleep, or at least she didn't feel like going to bed. She was sitting in her room on her bed with an emerald green comforter, cross-legged with a big pink pillow at her feet. She had nothing better to do so she was doing her nails while listening to her cd player. She heard a light knock on her door. "Come in" she said softly. "Sorry did I wake you"  
"No I.. I couldn't fall asleep, thought I heard you awake." Harry went over to the arm-chair at the corner of Hermione's room. "God, it's nice to get away from the wizarding world for a change."  
"Yeah it is, but don't get get used to it we're going to school in a couple of weeks remamber."  
"Yeah I know. You like living in the muggle world?"  
"Yep," she said and then looked up at Harry "I like to call it the Real world, it's kind of hard fitting in with two different places at once you know what I mean?"  
Harry ndded as he looked around her room. It was a typical 15 year old girl's room. Her walls were light periwinkle blue, and here window had orange and pink short drapes flowing from it. On here wooden night stand was a mirror five of six candles and a couple of picture frames. He could see her open closet door and her bookshelf. On her desk there was a computer. He was sure more than ever of asking her one question, "Herm… do you ever wish you could go back?" He began and with that he got her full attention.  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused.  
"I mean, do you ever wish that you weren't a witch…That you could live in the real world the whole time…. Be part of only one place where you don't need magic to get through life?" after those word Harry was stading right next to Hermione's bed she was now looking at him in the eyes thinking in her head trying to carefully pick the words. And then she finally said.  
"Honestly?….." she looked around her room then shutting her eyes and then look back at Harry. After a long pause she said "……..all the time."  
Harry could see there was a single tear on her cheek. He suddenly wished he'd never asked that question. Then quickly said " Oh god Hermione, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…."  
"It's alright.. Do you?"  
Harry stood there for a moment then slowly sat on the bed and nodded. "Of course" he said softly. "All my life I've lived in this one environment where kids grew up went to school, went to college, got jobs, moved to a small town and started a family. Where people learned about how the universe works and the way life is. And then all of the sudden I find out that I belong to a completely different world. A world of magic." Harry finished now looking straight at Hermione.  
"If you could go back….Would you?"  
"I…I don't know"  
Hermione was on the verge of tears  
"Oh, Hermione please don't cry, I didn't mean to bring this up I sorry I did"  
"No….Don't be."   
"I had no idea you felt that way."   
"I guess it's just remorse. It'll pass"  
"Maybe"  
Hermione was now crying. Harry slowly embraced her "Shh. It's okay Herm. Don't cry." He kissed her softly on the head then she slowly pulled away looking deep into his eyes trying to break into a smile. He slowly leaned in and she knew what he wanted to go he needed her and she needed him at this moment. He moved in closer and brushed his lips over hers lightly and softly running his fingers through her hair moving it away from her face. Pushing her gently onto he back and kissing her neck and then went back to her mouth slowly kissing her now his tongue had a mind of it's own as it explored her mouth. Then her hand was in his hair and he was kissing her neck again then she slowly pulled away and so did he "Harry..." She looked deeper in his eyes and he knew what she was going to say, "please, just not tonight"  
"You're right… we shouldn't" he got up to leave, but Hermione stopped him.  
"Wait, stay here please. I don't wanna be alone." Harry nodded and laid next to her on her bed facing her and slowly running his hand over hers.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Secrets Part 2  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and noticed that Hermione had already gotten up. It took him a couple of seconds to remember what had happened the night before. He then remembered everything, how he told Hermione about his feeling of being a wizard, and how Hermione began to cry. Then he remembered how he kissed Hermione. The thought of how she didn't want to continue kissing Harry was drowning all his other thoughts. "I gotta take this slow" he mumbled to himself quietly. He got of off Hermione's bed and left towards the kitchen. Hermione was making breakfast.   
"Morning sleepy-head" she said.   
Harrry looked at the clock on the wall "It's 11:00 o'clock already?"  
"Yep, did ya' sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Thanks" he said as she handed him a plate with scrambled eggs bacon and hash-brown on it. Harry sat down at the table while Hermione got the juice. The were silently sitting at the table, until Harry finally spoke. "Herm."  
"Hmm?" she said without looking up.   
"I'm...sorry about last night, I shouldn't have_"  
"No, please, don't be sorry. I should be sorry."  
"Why should you? I was the one_"  
"It's not that Harry" she said painfully and a little louder then usual.  
"Well what then. Tell me what to do!" Harry was now standing and was leaning on the table.  
Hermione just stood there quietly and bit her bottom lip.  
"Can you honestly say that you feel nothing for me?!"   
"I do have feeling for you." She answered softly.  
"Then what's wrong, why can't we be together? Huh? Is there someone else?"   
With that Hermione nodded. "So what." Harry said. "You would have never kissed me back if you didn't want to, but you did."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Yes you did. I know that you feel about me the same way I feel about you. But I don't think you do. Do you? Herm... do you?" He stood next to her and lifted her chin to see her face.   
Hermione nodded and gave a tiny smile. "Yes I do."  
"Then what's keeping us apart?" he asked softly.  
They both stared deep into each other's eyes. Their faces now a very short distance apart. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed he hair behind her ear. Hermione then put her hand over his. They came closer and closer until their lips were only a couple of centimeters away. "nothing" Hermione whispered sensitively. And with that they pulled into a kiss with their lips bushing over the other's. Hermione has longed for this forever. Feeling Harry's tongue as it worked it's was in her mouth. Her hands were in his hair, while his were on the small of her back. Their hot and passionate kiss seemed to last for eternity, they found their way towards the couch and Harry rested Hermione gently on it. His hands were now rubbing her thigh. They then stopped only because they were out of breath. Then Hermione looked up at Harry and said "maybe we're taking this a little too fast."   
"Maybe" But they couldn't stop. Harry was now working his soft wet kisses over her neck. Hermione let out a small moan of pleasure. It was all going so well. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry looked up.   
"They'll leave" said Hermione. But they didn't the knocking continued and broke the moment for them. "Damn" they both thought. Hermione got up to open the door and as she did he could see her jaw drop and her face now had a look of unbelief.  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  



End file.
